In the Rain
by KingSoren
Summary: Traduction d'un fic anglaise de même nom Fye et Kurogane se disent adieu... Mais est ce vraiment la fin?
1. Death

Alors, comme annoncé dans le résumé, il s'agit bien là d'une traduction d'une fic dont l'auteur original est Grey-Kitty (je conseille à tous les anglophones d'allait la lire, elle est vraiment géniale). Il est possible que certaines formulations ne soient pas très claires, n'étant pas une "surdoué" en anglais (et n'étant par ailleur qu'en terminale), si vous voyez quelque chose qui cloche, faites moi signe, je corrigerari au fur et à mesure. Sur ceux, bonne lecture!

* * *

Fye s'agenouilla aux cotés du ninja, agonisant lentement. Il pouvait juste le regarder, en vain, tandis que Kurogane luttait pour respirer. La frange du magicien cachait ses yeux emplis de tristesse et de larmes tandis qu'il suppliait les Dieux de laisser vivre Kurogane. Et bien que la bataille faisait rage autour d'eux, elle semblait bien silencieuse aux oreilles du mage, sourd à tout autre son que celle de la respiration saccadée de Kurogane. Sa tête tournait, et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était que ça ne pouvait pas arriver, que ça ne pouvait pas être réel, et qu'il allait maintenant se réveillait d'une seconde à l'autre, reposant auprès de la personne qui mourrait devant ses yeux. Mais il ne se réveilla pas, et peu importe combien il l'aurait voulu, il ne pouvait rien y faire…

-"Kurogane…" murmura t'il doucement, fixant les profond yeux cramoisis du ninja, regardant la lumière baisser. "Je suis désolé…". Fye écarta de ses yeux la mèche blonde qui cachait son visage, laissant le monde le voir sans son masque.

-"Ne le sois pas." Murmura Kurogane, levant le bras pour caresser le visage de Fye d'une main fatiguée. Fye sourit, un vrai sourire, sous le contact rassurant du brun. Kurogane fit faiblement apparaître un sourire en retour. _'Qui est celui avec un faux sourire, maintenant'_ pensa Fye. Mais il savait très bien pourquoi. Parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait la chance de sourire, la dernière fois qu'il avait la chance ne serait-ce que de respirer. Des larmes coulèrent librement le long de ses pâles joues alors qu'il eut cette pensée, et son mince sourire disparu lorsqu'il commença à pleurer.

-"Comment pourrais-je ne pas être désolé?" sanglota Fye. "Tu… C'est… Si je…" Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots, il était trop perdu pour cela.

-"Je le _voulais._" Dit Kurogane qui savait parfaitement ce que le magicien essayer de dire.

-"Mais tu n'aurais pas du !" bredouilla Fye. "Si j'avais juste étais assez fort pour me protéger, alors…" Il se tut alors que Kurogane posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-"Ca va aller, tout ce que je voulais étais que tu sois sauf." Les yeux de Fye s'agrandirent, il était à cours de mots. Et même s'il avait su quoi dire, il n'aurait pas été capable de le dire à travers ses violents sanglots. _'Comment ?' _continuait-il à se demander dans son esprit alors que le monde autour de lui ne faisait que tourner, le laissant encore plus confus et perdu qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ca devait s'arrêter! Il avait l'impression de perdre la raison.

_'Je t'en prie Kurogane, ne pars pas…' _implora silencieusement Fye. _'J'ai besoin de toi, et Syaoran-kun et Sakura-chan aussi. Nous avons tous besoin de toi' _Fye continuait à pleurer, et secoua la tête d'incrédulité devant ce qu'il se passait, une parti de son esprit refusant encore de le laisser y croire. Fye sentit soudain quelque chose tomber sur sa joue, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Réalité froide, dure. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Quelle ironie.

-"J'ai… toujours détesté la pluie" rit faiblement Kurogane, ne quittant pas Fye des yeux. Kurogane ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long soupir. Fye se pencha vers lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-"Ne me laisse pas maintenant" Kurogane ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête pour acquiescer. Fye tourna la tête, et embrassa Kurogane dans ce qui aurait pu être une tentative pour le ramener à la vie. Ils maintinrent leurs baiser, après tout, c'était le dernier qu'ils pourraient jamais partager. Fye recula après un moment et regarda Kurogane, le cœur lourd, tandis qu'il respirait son dernier souffle, faisant la paix avec son destin.

-"Je t'aime…" murmura Fye, laissant échapper plus de larmes de ses yeux saphir.

-"Je… t'aime… aussi…" expira Kurogane avant de fermer les yeux. Fye le regarda, momentanément incapable de faire un geste. _'Soit en paix maintenant' _Il se releva, et regarda Kurogane. Le ninja n'avait jamais semblé si paisible, et (aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître), heureux. Fye savait que Kurogane avait perdu toute sa famille de façon similaire._ 'Peut-être est-il avec eux, maintenant' _pensa t'il. Il sourit légèrement à cette pensée, et au moins, Kurogane serait heureux si c'était le cas. Fye fit demi tour et s'en alla. Il savait que ce n'était pas très respectueux de le laisser ainsi, au milieu du champ de bataille, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Et alors qu'il partait, il se retourna et regarda le combat continué avec rage. _'C'est étrange' _Pensa Fye. _'C'est étrange que même lorsque le monde de quelqu'un s'est brisé, le reste du monde continue sans eux'_ Fye se détourna du combat et partit en direction du bois, abattu et pensant à ce qu'il allait dire à Sakura et Syaoran.


	2. Grief

Coucou à tous, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre de ma traduction... Je pensais pas que ça demandait autant de boulot d'ailleur! Mais bon, comme qui dirait, on obtient rien sans rien, alors bon chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierz+

**Reviews**

**Raikov9: **Eh ben alors? C'est bien l'anglais pourtant... non? J'avoue que ce qu'on nous fais faire en cours, c'est pas des plus interessant (tres loin de la...), mais c'est quand même une langue que, de nos jours, on se doit d'apprendre (enfin, je fais la morale, mais je suis assez mal placé...) Quand a ta remarque sur la fin... je suis pas tout a fait d'accord (bien que je respecte et comprenne entierement ton point de vue). En fait, je pense (par que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'experimenté la situation ...) que parfois, il peut exister des peines, des tristesse qui passent au dela des larmes. Enfin, je sais pas trop comment dire... Bref voila! Bonne lecture !!

**Gwendolen66:** merci bôcoup, ça me fait très plaisir a vrai dire, c'est ma premiere traduction, et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir des passages chaotique alors tu me rassure. Encore merci!

* * *

Fye avançait sur l'étroit chemin le menant à travers le dense amas d'arbre constituant le bois. Bois qui lui avait toujours parut si belle et si calme. Mais elle ne lui semblait plus belle à ses yeux, maintenant. Il lui paraissait froid et menaçant, comme les barreaux en fer d'un prison, une prison qui se refermer toute autour de lui, tentant de l'y perdre. Pourtant, Fye ne s'en souciait pas, il pouvait voir la lumière à la lisière de la forêt, lui montrant le chemin à suivre. Mais il ne s'occupait pas de ça non plus. La seule chose dont il se soucier était Kurogane.

Fye tomba à genoux alors qu'il s'échappait de sa prison. Il leva la tête vers le cial, et laissa la pluie se confondre avec ses larmes. Il ramena son regard sur les terres s'étendant devant lui, avisant de la distance le séparant encore de la ville. Au delà de quelques champs, il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus qu'un miles à parcourir. Il se remit sur pied et commença à avancer dans cette direction.

Avant même qu'il ne soit rendu compte qu'il avait atteint la ville, Fye se retrouva devant la grande porte en bois de leur maison temporaire qu'ils occupaient dans ce monde. Il s'arrêta un instant pour essuyer les larmes qui restaient encore dans ses yeux, se ressaisissant avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer, échappant à la pluie.

-"Bienvenue Fye-san!" Sakura s'élança vers lui, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Fye ne dit rien; plaquant simplement un faux sourire au bout de ses lèvres, et s'assit à la table aux cotés de Syaoran.

-"Où est Kurogane-san? demanda Syaoran qui regardant curieusement un Fye qui fixait la table d'un air absent. Son cœur s'arrêta, et son sourire menaça de disparaître entièrement quand il posa ses yeux azurs sur Syaoran. Fye se creusa sa cervelle fatiguée pour trouver quelque chose à dire, _n'importe quoi_, mais quelque chose! Mais qu'était-il sensé dire? Que Kurogane était mort? Ou devait-il mentir, et dire que Kurogane les avaient laissées et était parti de son coté. Fye décida que ce serait mieux de leur dire la vérité.

-"Il…" mais Fye se résoudre à le dire. "…arrive." mentit-il.

Syaoran acquiesça, mais ne semblait pas réellement y croire. Fye décida alors qu'il serait mieux d'éviter d'autre question et se leva de table.

-"Je vais me coucher tôt." dit-il. "Je suis assez fatigué." Il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Fye entra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, et s'effondra sur son lit. Il éclata en sanglots, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Des voix crier à l'intérieur de sa tête, et le visage de Kurogane ne cesser de le hanter. Devenait-il fou? Après toute la douleur qu'il avait endurer dans sa vie, avait-il finalement atteint ses limites? Il continua juste à pleurer nerveusement dans son oreiller alors que les questions se succéder à un rythme effréné dans son esprit, menaçant de briser tout ce qui pouvait lui rester de raison. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit un faible coup contre la porte.

-"Fye-san, vous allez bien?" demanda la voix inquiète de Sakura à travers la porte. Fye ne dit rien, et se contenta juste de la supplier de le laisser. Il voulait juste être seul. "Fye-san, j'entre" prévint Sakura alors qu'elle se glisser timidement à l'intérieur de la chambre. Fye se retourna sur le dos, la regardant, les larmes aux yeux, et n'essayant même plus de cacher sa tristesse. Il ne se sentait juste pas la force pour de tels mensonges.

-"Ah, Sakura-chan, que puis-je faire pour toi?" murmura t'il doucement.

-"Vous allez bien, Fye-san? On dirait que vous avez pleuré!" Fye pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux émeraude et soupira. Maintenant, il _devait_ trouver quelque chose à dire.

Fye s'assit et essuya les larmes de ses yeux." Prend un siège, Sakura-chan. J'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles…"


	3. Raindrops

Olala, toutes mes excuses pour cet oublie malheureux, c'est le surmenage qui fait ça! J'espère que vs me pardonerez (vas s'enfermer dans son placard à balais pour plus jamais en ressortir TT) Encore toutes mes excuses!

* * *

Sakura dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver dans les bras d'un Syaoran alarmé, et, entre deux sanglots, lui dit que Fye venait de lui annoncer. Syaoran leva les yeux et vit Fye, assis en haut des escaliers, regardant la scène de ses tristes yeux bleus.

-"Fye-san, est-ce vrai?" demanda Syaoran, qui n'y croyait pas. Le blond acquiesça faiblement en réponse. Syaoran serra les dents pour s'abstenir de pleurer aussi, il devait rester fort, pour Sakura-hime.

Fye se remit sur pied et s'approcha d'eux. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Syaoran, se voulant réconfortant. Les trois compagnons restèrent ainsi un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Sakura s'enfuie jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant seul Fye et Syaoran. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le mage et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait aussi.

-"Je ne peux pas y croire…" dit doucement Syaoran. Fye le regarda dans les yeux.

-"Moi non plus" murmura le blond "Mais que nous le croyions ou non ne change rien." Il enleva sa main de l'épaule de Syaoran et fit demi tour pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais Syaoran le stoppa en lui attrapant la manche.

-"Attendez, Fye-san., Pouvez vous me dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé?" Fye regarda Syaoran et se dégagea brusquement de son emprise.

-"Il ne s'est rien passé. Tout ce qui importe est que Kurogane ne reviendra pas, c'est aussi simple que ça." Le magicien fut presque autant secoué que Syaoran devant la froideur de sa voix. Il se retourna et monta les escaliers sans un mot.

Fye se tenait silencieusement près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant tomber au sol les gouttes de pluies. Il sentait une nouvelle sensation de calme s'emparer de lui alors qu'il regardait la pluie. Chaque goutte descendait des hauts nuages du ciel uniquement pour tomber au sol et se transformer en une vaste et sale flaque d'eau sous les pieds de passants insensibles. Fye se sentait comme une goutte de pluie, tomber et heurter le sol, négligé et seul. Fye ouvrit la fenêtre, se pencha au dehors, agrippa le rebord du toit et se hissa sur celui-ci. Il s'assit sur les tuiles mouillées du toit et fixa la ville qui s'étendait en dessous de lui. Il leva son pâle visage vers le ciel gris qui le surplombait et laissa échapper un soupir. Il se sentait seul, il se demandait s'il devait simplement sauter maintenant…

-"Fye-san!" dit une voix venant de derrière lui. Fye tourna la tête pour voir Mokona, se tenant derrière lui.

-"Je t'en prie, Mokona… pars" dit-il brusquement "J'aimerais être seul" Fye n'avait pas voulu être si cruel, comme avec Syaoran.

-"Yuko veut te parler" répondit Mokona. Fai soupira, il semblerait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être seul.

-"Bien" Il secoua la tête en signe de résignation. Et en un instant, la sorcière se tenait devant lui.

-"Bonjour" dit-elle mystérieusement.

-"A quoi dois-je ce plaisir?" questionna Fye affichant un sourire poli malgré le fait qu'il tremblait de l'intérieur.

-"J'ai quelques chose à te dire…"


	4. Hitsuzen

Bonjour à tous, et me revoila avec un nouveau châpitre... J'ai un peu tardé à le poster celui la, quand je pense qu'au départ je m'était fixé un chapitre par semaine... je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir tenir ce rythme, mais je suis vraiment débordé de boulot en ce moment avec le lycée (vivement le bac, que j'en termine une fois pour toute!). Enfin bon, j'espère que ma charge de travail ne m'aura pas fatiguée au point d'avoir maml traduit ma fic (si c'est le cas, dîtes le, je modifierais toutes de suite), et je vous souhaites bonne lecture! Laissez vos avis surtout, ça m'aide beaucoups à avancée dans l'histoire!

**_Reviews: _**

**Yatsuko la fleur des enfers: **Je sais pas pourquoi mais... je n'aimerais pas être à la place de tes peluches lol " N'empêche, je suis d'accord avec toi, bien que je pense que les clamp soient des sadiques de première esquive les légumes qui volent tout autour, je n'imagine pas non plus TRC sans notre Kuro national! Mais nous ne sommes malheurement pas dans une oeuvre de clamp, mais belle et bien dans une fanfic, alors, mystère... Bonne lecture, kiss!

* * *

-"QUOI?"

-"Je dis vrai, la mort de Kurogane ne faisait pas parti de votre destin…"

-"Alors QUE S'EST T'IL PASSE?" demanda Fye "Vous avez dit que tout était "hitsuzen" (1), alors tout autre issue serait…"

-"Impossible, oui. C'est pour ça que je suspecte qu'il y ait d'autres forces en action." Dit Yuko, le coupant au milieu de sa phrase.

-"Alors, si cela n'aurait jamais du arrivé, Kurogane ne peut être mort" dit Fye, pris de vertige alors qu'une vague d'espoir le transpercer comme un coup de feu.

-"Eh bien, oui et non" soupira Yuko "Kurogane est techniquement mort, mais son esprit est dans l'incapacité de s'éteindre et de le laisser de mourir définitivement."

Fye resta figé un moment. Si l'esprit de Kurogane était toujours sur terre, cela signifiait que…

-"On peut le RAMENER!" s'exclama Fye, brûlant d'excitation.

-"Peut-être…" Fye revint brusquement sur terre en entendant le ton de sa voix.

-"_Peut-être? _"s'informa t'il, levant un sourcil.

-"Ce sera difficile, si l'esprit de Kurogane avait été dans la capacité de mourir, alors il aurait été impossible de le faire, mais compte tenu des circonstances…"

-"C'est possible" finit Fye.

-"Oui." Dit Yuko, apparemment agacé par l'interruption, mais Fye l'ignora.

-"Alors, s'il est "mort", mais que son esprit est toujours vivant, où est-il maintenant?" demanda curieusement Fye.

-"Errant quelques part dans ce monde. Pour le ramener, vous devrez d'abord le localiser, puis le ramenez à son corps, à ce moment là, une cérémonie sera effectuée pour réunir les deux et le ramener à la vie." Fye pâlît aux mots de la sorcière, ça n'aller pas être de tout repos.

-"Et qui fer la cérémonie?" demanda t'il. "Il faudrait une personne très puissante." Yuko le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

-"Je le ferai." Dit-elle simplement en se pointant du doigt. Fye ne bougea pas, laissant tout s'enfoncer un moment.

-"Et quel sera le prix pour ça mm?" demanda t'il après une brève pause

-"Il n'y aura pas de prix pour mon assistance dans la cérémonie." Fye la regarda, incrédule.

-"Eh?"

-"Il n'y aura pas de prix pour mon assistance dans la cérémonie." répéta t'elle doucement, puis ajouta. "Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi stupide?"

-"Hey! Je ne suis pas **stupide**! Depuis quand travaillez vous gratuitement?" rétorqua t'il, mais Yuko sembla ignorer sa réaction

-"Je ne le fais pas, mais ramener Kurogane est nécessaire pour restaurer le hitsuzen tel qu'il était au départ, et pour cela, aucun prix ne sera demandé." Fye acquiesça.

-"Comment pourrais-je localiser son esprit?" demanda t'il "On ne va pas demander aux gens s'ils ont vu une âme désincarnée passé dans le coin."

-"Vraie." Dit Yuko "Si tu choisissais d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu serais capable de limiter tes recherches, mais pas assez pour avoir aucune chance de le trouver"

-"Pouvez-vous me donnez quelque chose pour m'aider, peut-être?" Fye sourit doucement, espérant qu'il puisse éviter le prix que la sorcière allait vraisemblablement lui proposer.

-"J'ai bien peur que cela te _coûte _quelque chose." souria malicieusement Yuko

-"_Qu'est-ce _que ça va me couter?" demanda t'il, mais n'étant pas sur de vouloir vraiment savoir.

-"Pas beaucoup, juste quelques chose de rare que vous avez collectés durant votre voyage." Fye fixa la sorcière, il avait en effet rassemblée différents souvenirs des mondes qu'ils avaient visités, comme ça, il pourrait toujours ses souvenir des bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Kurogane et les enfants. Mais _comment _le savait-elle? Il se débarrassa de cette pensée et essaya de réfléchir à un objet qu'il avait ramené. Beaucoup de ces souvenirs étaient rares, chacun à leurs façon, mais il avait besoin du plus précieux…

-"Est-ce que mon cristal bleu ferait l'affaire?" demanda t'il en repensant au monde où il l'avait reçu, Kurogane lui avait donné…

_Flashback_

_-"Kuro-pi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Fye bondis sur le ninja maussade assis au pied d'un arbre. "Allez, dis moiiiiiiiii " implora le mage, s'asseyant aux coté de l'autre homme qui grogna pour toute réponse et regarda quelques chose de brillant reposant dans la paume de sa main. "Ohh! Qu'est-ce que c'est Kuro-puppy? C'est très beau." Fye s'approcha plus près pour mieux voir._

_-"Pour toi." Dit simplement Kurogane en déposant l'objet dans les mains délicate de Fye, c'était un grand rond de cristal, le même bleu qu'un millions de saphir combinés, avec un coté plat lui permettant de parfaitement tenir dans la paume du magicien._

_-"Awww, Merci Kurogane." Fye aurait juré qu'il avait vu le ninja sourire momentanément à l'usage de son nom complet._

_-"Il me rappelle tes yeux." Dit le ninja, fixant le regard azur du mage. Fye sourit, un grand, vrai sourire._

_-"Kuro-pu devient tout émotif!" gazouilla Fye. Kurogane grogna un peu, mais savait que Fye le taquinait parce que c'est ainsi qu'il témoignait son affection. Kurogane se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Fye._

_-"Tu parles trop." Dit-il après s'être éloigné. Fye sourit, mais ne dit rien, et ne parla plus jusqu'à ce que Mokona les appelle pour le diner._

_Fin du Flashback_

-"Oui, le cristal fera l'affaire." dit la sorcière, ramenant Fye à la réalité.

-"Alors, ceci est mon paiement." soupira Fye. Il ne voulait vraiment pas donner le cristal, mais Kurogane était bien plus important qu'aucun cristal ne pourrait jamais espérer l'être. Il y eut un flash lumineux, et le cristal apparu dans les mains de la sorcière. Et dans un autre flash, un compas d'argent apparu dans les mains de Fye.

-"Ce compas te montrera la direction de toutes les âmes que tu cherches, pas seulement celle de Kurogane, tu devras donc garder ton esprit focaliser sur son âme, et seulement son âme. Alors le compas brilla d'une lumière blanche, plus la lumière sera éclatante, plus près tu seras de l'âme que tu recherche." Fye acquiesça. "Alors, bonne chance dans tes recherches, utilise Mokona pour me contacter quand tu auras trouvé son âme." L'hologramme de la sorcière ondula et disparu.

-"Viens Mokona, nous avons de longues recherches devant nous." Mokona sauta sur l'épaule de Fye. "Allons-y" dis le mage. Il se tourna vers le bord du toit et sauta au sol.

* * *

NdT: (1): j'ai laissé le mot japonais car il en était de même dans la version original, je précise cependant qu'il doit s'agir d'un moche proche de "nécessité" (hitsuzensei signifie nécessité, et je ne suis pas experte en japonais, même si je le voudrais bein, donc si quelqu'un à un traduction précise, je suis preneuse.) 


	5. Determined

Nouveau chapitre à nouveau, comme c'est bientot les vacances, je pense que les prochains arriveront peut-être un peu plus rapidement (attention, je dis bien peut-être). En attendant, bonne lecture de ce chapitre.

**_Reviews:_ **

**Gwendolen66:** Oui, moi aussi ça me déprime quand j'écris ça, j'ai de la peine pour mon povre Fye... lol. Mais j'ai aucun mérite ds la traduction, le texte est tellement bien écrit dans l'original que c'est un plaisir de faire ça. Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça plaise toujours autant

**Roxanne Black:** Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que les gens qui lisent apprécient. Pour le terme de "hitsuzen", beaucoup de personnes m'on répondu, et il signifie en effet fatalité, merci de m'avoir éclairer sur ce point.

**sedinette-sama:** ... Que dire? P'tete pas pour tout de suite les gosses... je crois que ça implique tout de même bcp de chose au niveau...mmm... comment dire... biologique et hormonal (penses tu, je viens d'étudiez la procréation en bio). lol, mais pourquoi pas, apres tout?

**strawberry pokcy flemme:** Fatalité, inéluctable... la notion est la même, celle que toutes choses est déjà "programmé" et inévitable. Et merki pour le compliment

**Zoro-kun:** Y'a pas de quoi, je fais ça avec un grand plaisir pour ceux qui ne lisent pas, ou qui n'aiment pas lire l'anglais. En espérant que la suite sera tout aussi bien!

**lapin bleu sans patte:** Non, pitié! Pas les virus! Vade retro satanas! Moi qui ai juste un nouvel odinateur TT Mais comme je le dis, et le re-redis, je me fais plaisir en traduisant cette fic, alors, autant que je le fasse partager, non? En tout cas, merci, ca me fait très plaisir!

* * *

Fye se tenait sur ses pieds avec l'agilité et la grâce d'un félin. Il regarda le compas d'argent dans ses mains et vit que la flèche indiquait l'Est. Au moins, il avait déjà un indice pour trouver l'âme de Kurogane maintenant. Il prit la direction que lui indiquait la flèche, courant aussi rapidement que ses jambes pouvaient le supporter 

-"Ralentis!" cria Mokona de son épaule "Mokona est en train de tomber!" Mokona tira sur l'encolure du T-shirt de Fye. "Si Fye continue à aller aussi vite, il sera fatigué avant d'avoir eut la moindre chance de trouver Kurogane." Fye s'arrêta instantanément où il se trouvait. Mokona marquait un point, s'il usait toute son énergie maintenant, il ne serait pas capable de continuer plus tard. Il commença à marcher lentement, s'il gardait ce rythme, il serait capable de continuer ses recherches toute la nuit! Il regarda à nouveau le compas et remarqua qu'il avait changé de direction, qu'il lui indiquait maintenant d'aller vers le Nord. Il changea de direction et suivi la flèche. Soudainement le compas commença à luire d'une lumière blanche, il se rapprocher!

-"Fye!" cria Mokona, tirant une nouvelle fois sur l'encolure de son T-shirt. " regarde, Fye! Regarde" Fye s'arrêta et regarda les alentours

-"Je ne vois rien" dit-il en se grattant la tête

-"Exactement." Fye ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Mokona, Pourquoi lui disait-il de regarder s'il n'y avait rien à voir. Il n'y avait personne, aucun bâtiment à des miles et… ATTENDEZ!

-"Où sommes-nous?" demanda Fye, sautant légèrement en réalisant combien il était stupide. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était tant éloigné de la ville.

-'Mokona ne sait pas, Mokona espérait que Fye saurait" dit Mokona.

-"Non, je ne sais pas." dit Fye, plutôt froidement.

-"Fye devrait faire demi tour avant que nous soyons encore plus perdu" insista Mokona. Fye l'ignora et continua de suivre la flèche du compas. "Fye!" protesta Mokona. Fye ne répondit pas, il accéléra juste l'allure en continuant tout droit. Fye savait que Mokona devait se demander ce qui clochait chez lui, personne n'avait jamais vu ce coté chez lui. Pas même Kurogane. Oh, Kurogane avait bien vu Fye être sérieux quand les enfants n'étaient pas dans les parages. Mais_ personne_ ne l'avait vu agir comme il le faisait maintenant, froidement, et avec colère. Cependant, Fye n'y portait plus d'importance; il n'y avait rien d'autre pour lui, il n'y prêtait tout simplement pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importait maintenant était Kurogane. Et il allait le ramener…

Et **rien **ne pourrait l'arrêter. Fye entendit alors une voix venant de derrière lui

-"Ne bouges pas là-bas…" qui cependant, pourrait bien le retarder.


	6. Pain

Alala, quoi de mieux pour commencer les vacances qu'un nouveau chapitre, hein? Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai cru qu'elles arriveraient jamais celle-là! Ca fait quand même plaisir! Enfin bon, bref, c'est pas le moment de partir dnas un monologue (ben oui, fatigue oblige...), je vous laisse en paix et attends vos commentaire. +!

**Reviews: **

**Zoro-kun: **Mais oui, mais oui, y vas y arriver, l'espoir fait vivre! (sinon y nous resterai pas grand chose lol)

**Sedinette-Sama:** Qui c'est? Ah mais je sais pas moi (et pis, tu verras bien pendant la suite ), mais par contre y vas falloir demander les droits d'auteur pour le trucider (pas à moi qui faut s'adresser). Bonne lecture!

**Roxanne Black: **J'espère que je te décevrai pas sur ce chapitre, parce que j'étais bien fatigué quand je l'ai écrit... alors y'aura peut-être une ou deux expressions bizarre (ais faut pas m'en vouloir... hein?) Mais je trouve quec'était pas un des chapitre les plus dur à traduire (je redoute celui d'après en vérité), donc je pense que ça devrai aller. en tout cas, bonne lecture!

* * *

Fye regarda derrière lui et vit un homme, brun et plutôt grand, une épée accroché dans son dos, près à le poignarder.

-"Ne bouges pas." dit-il, fixant Fye d'un regard meurtrier. Fye serra les dents, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre! Il était occupé!

-"Que voulez-vous?" demanda brusquement Fye. L'homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta de brandir méchamment son arme vers Fye. Fye bondit hors du chemin, faisant tomber Mokona dans un bruit sourd. "Cours!" cria Fye

-"Mais Faye…" protesta Mokona.

-"VAS-Y" exigea Fye, Mokona hocha tristement la tête et courut dans la direction vers laquelle il espérait que se trouvait la ville. L'homme agrippa Fye par ses mèches dorées et le jeta violement au sol, pressant son épée contre la fine nuque du magicien.

-"J'ai dit ne bouges pas." prévint l'homme entre ses dents, et Fye lui obéit. L'homme commença à s'abaisser, jusqu'a ce qu'il enjambe les hanches de Fye. Les yeux de ce dernier s'élargirent alors qu'il réalisait ce que l'homme était en train de faire. L'homme sourit méchamment quand il vit l'expression de Fye et épingla ses bras au sol, laissant son épée tomber au sol à coté d'eux, maintenant qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Fye ouvrit la bouche pour crier alors que l'homme commençait à déchirer son T-shirt, mais aucun son n'en sortit; tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de rester là, faible et abandonné, comme tant d'autre fois auparavant. Les mains de l'homme couraient sur sa fine silhouette, et le mage tressaillit sous son contact, comme si ses doigts étaient des lames tranchant sa peau frêle. Il porta ses lèvres sur la clavicule de Fye. Fye sanglota, et essaya de se libérer, mais l'homme ne fit que resserrer sa prise. Puis, les mains de son bourreau commèrent à descendre plus bas; commençant à ouvrir le pantalon de Fye, provoquant chez le blond une lutte encore plus frénétique pour regagner sa liberté. Mais le combat de Fye était vain, son pantalon descendit en un instant, celui de son bourreau également, puis, le pire commença…

Ca ne pouvait pas arriver! Fye avait déjà tellement souffert de ça avec Ashura, et ça recommençait ici à nouveau, épinglé au sol, sans aucune âme pour l'aider. _"Je suis désolé Kurogane"_ pensa Fye. _"J'essayais de te sauver, mais au final, je ne peux même pas me sauver moi-même"_ Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors que l'homme continuait de l'utiliser pour son propre plaisir, ne se souciant guère de la douleur qu'il lui infligeait, ne se souciant de rien, excepté de son propre plaisir…


	7. Escape

Bonjour à tous! Nouvelle update en ces temps froid (sauf si vous êtes dans le sud, et dans ces cas là, je vous envies grandement...). Moi qui pensait pourvoir avancer plus vite pendant les vacances, je me retrouve avec un planning surchargé (devoirs, consoles et équitation oblige ) et galère un peu sur la traduc... J'espère que le châpitre sera pas trop mauvais quand même, mais je crois que depuis le début, c'était le plus difficile à traduire... Bonne lecture et enjoy yourselve!!

**_Reviews: _**

**Zoro-kun: **C'est bien d'avoir de la patiente, c'est toujours récompensé... mais sèche tes larmes! Rien ne sert de pleurer lol. Bonne lecture

**Roxanne Black: **Merci, bon, j'ai pas trop d'inspiration en ce moment pour mes réponses, faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis fatiguée lol... En espérant qu la suite plaise!

**n'cha: **si, si...?

* * *

Fye sanglota faiblement sous les cheveux bruns de son geôlier, commençant à avoir des nausées dues à sa condition. Sa tête tournait, et ses bras étaient paralysés à force d'être maintenant si fermement au sol.

Il laissait échapper de temps en temps un frêle sanglot, perdant parfois connaissance une instant, pour se réveiller et reprendre conscience de sa situation. Fye se détestait pour être si faible, pour laisser une telle chose arriver, il se détestait pour être impuissant, et plus que tout, il se détestait pour avoir abandonné la seule personne qui _se souciait_ réellement de lui, la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais utilisé ainsi… Kurogane.

-"S-Stop" supplia Fye, sa voix n'étant guère plus forte qu'un murmure. L'homme se pencha vers lui, et mordit à nouveau sa clavicule. Il releva la tête, et fixa Fye de ses yeux gris, dans un regard froid, et lui rappelant qu'il n'était rien d'autre que son prisonnier, et, qu'en conséquence, il ferait ce qu'il lui serait demandait. Fye tenta une fois de plus de se libérer dans une vaine tentative, sans succès. '_J'ai toujours été la victime' _pensa t'il. _'Mais je n'en peux plus!' _Fye lutta un instant, et réussit à se libérer un bras, mais échoua à faire se redresser son agresseur. Ce dernier lui attrapa à nouveau le bras, mais avant qu'il puisse l'immobiliser au sol une fois encore, le mage attrapa l'épée non rengainée, gisant à coté d'eux, et la porta contre la gorge de l'homme. "Pars!" exigea t'il. L'homme l'ignora, et attrapa l'épée dans les mains de Fye; et avant que celui ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, il pivota l'épée et lui lacéra le bras gauche d'un mouvement rapide.

-"Argh!" cria l'homme en agrippant son bras blessé. Fye, voyant offrir une nouvelle chance d'échappatoire, poussa l'homme et se remit sur pied, remettant son pantalon alors qu'il se relevait. "Reviens ici, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi!" souffla l'homme entre ses dents, et attrapant le bas du vêtement de Fye. Ce dernier frappa l'homme avec son pied sur le coté de la tête, et se mit à courir, sans aucun regard en arrière.

Fye courait rapidement au travers de la vaste plaine; il savait bien courir, en réalité, courir était surement la seule chose dans laquelle il était bon. Il avait toujours courut, il _devait _courir, c'était le seule moyen qu'il possédait pour se défendre lorsque le monde se retournait contre lui. Il avait simplement eut de la chance cette fois.

Fye se sentait soulager, au fur et à mesure que la forêt se rapprochait de lui, maintenant, si l'homme cherchait à le poursuivre, il pourrait se cacher. Il courut à travers l'immense masse des arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sous un grand chêne, et commence à pleurer silencieusement entre ses mains.

-"Je suis désolé, Kurogane" sanglota t'il, Fye s'allongea sur le dos et observa les majestueuses branche de l'arbre alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le mage ne remarqua même pas la douce lumière rouge apparaissant à ses cotés…


	8. Soul

Oulalalalalala... C'a fait un bail que j'avais updater dis donc! Je m'excuse, j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps, j'ai le temps de rien faire (même si c'est les vacances, mais y reste plus qu'une semaine TT), c'est désespérant. Enfin bon, le fait est que cette traduction avance à deux à l'heure, moi qui m'étais fixé de faire un chapitre par semaine, j'ai pas réussi à tenir le rythme. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop... En tout cas, bonne lecture!!

**Reviews: **

Zoro-kun: la voila la voila, je te laisse lire pour savoir qui c'est . Si ça trouve, la lumière, c'est un autre pépin qui va tomber sur Fye xD.

Sedinette-sama: ... Je sais pas pourquoi, j'aurai peur de me retrouver dans la même pièce que toi... J'espère que t'as pas mal de déco dans ta chambre pour reboucher les trous lol.

Gemini1514: Oui en effet, j'aime l'équitation, c'est une de mes passion avec les mangas. J'ai fait ma première compet y'a deux jours, c'était génial. Autrement, tu fait quoi exactement dans l'équitation? Merci pour les encouragement et a+

* * *

Kurogane se sentait comme s'il était en train de flotter, suspendu dans le temps et l'espace. Là où la vie elle-même est immobile. Il ne pouvait rien voir excepté du noir, l'entourant de toute part, dont l'étreinte se resserrait, l'étouffant. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou non. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la dernière chose dont il pouvait se souvenir était Fye, fixant ses yeux bleus embués de larmes et l'écoutant lui dire de ne pas partir… Mais où devait-il partir? Kurogane ne se souvenait pas de devoir aller quelque part, de plus, s'il avait du partir, se serait avec Fye. Il se creusa la cervelle pour tenter de trouver un souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer, Mais les yeux de Fye continuaient toujours à surgir dans son esprit; emplis de douleur et de regrets. Et Kurogane ne pouvait même pas se souvenir pourquoi, ce qui le rendait fou. Il laissa échapper un cri de désespoir, un son qui portait avec lui toute l'émotion d'une âme torturée. Le cri de Kurogane se répercuta dans le noir, se répétant un millier de fois, diminuant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne silencieux, laissant une nouvelle fois le ninja dans un silence assourdissant. Puis, après ce que Kurogane définirait comme de longues heures, une voix, faible mais vaguement familière, brisa l'éternel silence.

_-"Kurogane…"_, Les yeux du ninja balayèrent du regard l'infini obscurité, mais ne trouva rien.

_-"Kurogane"_ la voix était plus forte cette fois, et suivie d'une faible lumière, quelque part au loin. Kurogane marche, ou plutôt, flotta en sa direction.

-"Oï!" s'exclama t'il tandis qu'il s'approchait. Il pouvait maintenant voir les silhouettes de deux personnes se tenant devant lui.

_-"Bonjour Kurogane" _dit la voix, alors que les deux silhouettes devenaient de plus en plus visibles; jusqu'à ce que Kurogane se retrouve devant des visages familiers, visages qu'il ne s'attendait jamais à revoir.

-"Huh?" lâcha le ninja, réalisant exactement à _qui _il s'adressait. "M-mère?" demanda t'il, regardant la femme se trouvant devant lui, lui souriant. "P-père?" dit-il en tournant son regard vers l'homme aux cotés de sa mère. "Comment …?" murmura le ninja, se frottant les yeux pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_-"Oh Kurogane…" _souffla sa mère. _"Comment est-ce arrivé? Pourquoi si tôt?"_ Kurogane cligna des yeux; et dans ce simple clignement, toutes les choses qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'en ce lieu lui revinrent en mémoire, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

-"J'ai échoué!" s'écria t'il, les regardant avec honte. "J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas tenu la dernière promesse que je vous avez fait." Ses parents ne semblèrent pas comprendre, et son père secoua doucement la tête avant de dire

_-"Que veux-tu dire?"_

-"Je n'ai pas réussi à user de ma force pour protéger ceux que j'aimais" expliqua doucement Kurogane en dirigeant son regard vers ses pieds.

_-"Comment ça?"_ demanda son père d'un ton compréhensif.

-"Fye! J'ai laissé Fye au milieu de cette bataille! Qui sait ce qui a pu arriver!" Kurogane était maintenant au bord des larmes, honte, culpabilité et panique traversant son corps.

_-"Faux…" _dit son père; Kurogane se figea, _"Tu as essayé de protéger Fye, en réalité, cela t'as couté la vie."_

-"Mais…"

_-"Ne t'inquiète pas, Fye vas bien"_ dit sa mère d'un ton réconfortant, Kurogane soupira de soulagement.

-"Alors où suis-je?" demanda t'il, décidant de changer de sujet. "Je n'avait jamais imaginé que la mort sois comme ça." dit-il en montrant les ténèbres les entourant.

_-" Purgatoire" _dit son père

-"Purg-a quoi?" demanda Kurogane

-"_Purgatoire."_ Répéta son père.

_-"Le purgatoire est l'endroit où les âmes perdues dans l'impossibilité de mourir sont envoyées"_ expliqua sa mère.

-"Attendez, alors je suis une 'âme perdue' "

_-"Oui"_

-"Et je ne peux pas mourir?"

_-'Exact"_

-"Et comment savez vous cela?"

_-"La sorcière nous l'a dit."_ L'expression de Kurogane passa de la confusion à la colère, il n'avait toujours pas oublié qu'elle lui avait pris son sabre.

-"Stupide sorcière des dimensions" murmura Kurogane pour lui-même. "Dans tout les cas, si je suis une 'âme perdue', ou quoi que ce soit, que suis-je sensé faire maintenant?" Kurogane ne pouvait imaginer passer le reste de son éternité dans cet endroit.

_-"La seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas possible que tu meures est que tu n'y été pas destiné, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière te ramène, tu seras voué à errer pour l'éternité."_ Dit tristement sa mère. Kurogane fut frappé de stupéfaction. La sorcière devait le ramener? Il se faisait vraiment rouler! _"Cependant, il ne t'ais pas nécessaire de rester dans le purgatoire, si tu te concentre assez, tu devrais être capable de te transporter jusqu'à la plaine de on monde actuel."_ Kurogane gémit, c'était tellement compliqué!

_-"Si tu arrive à retourner dans la même plaine que celle où tu étais au moment de mourir, alors Fye ne devrait pas avoir de problème à te trouver"_ dis son père.

-"Eh?" maugréa Kurogane, lançant un regard interrogateur à son père.

_-"Oh, oui; nous avons oubliés de mentionner ça, mais Fye est actuellement en train de chercher ton âme pour que la sorcière puisse effectuer la cérémonie pour réunir ton âme avec ton esprit et te ramener parmi eux."_ ajouta son père après coup. Kurogane se sentit légèrement touché par le fait que Fye essayé de le ramener à la vie, mais il renvoya bien vite toutes ces émotions de coté. Après tout, cela avait été un jour très émotif, il s'il retourné un jour avec le gosse, la princesse et ce foutu manjuu, il devrait de nouveau agir comme le froid et fier ninja qu'ils connaissaient. Et puis, mort ou vivant, il avait une réputation à tenir!

_-"Bon, je pense que tu devrais y aller maintenant."_ dit sa mère. Kurogane acquiesça, et commença à concentrer toutes ses pensées sur le monde qu'il devait atteindre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente finalement disparaître peu à peu dans une lumière rouge.

-"Au revoir." dit Kurogane tandis qu'ils disparaissait. "J'imagine qu'on se reverra dans le futur."

_-"Alors espérons que tu vivras une longue vie avant que cela n'arrive."_ dit son père avec un sourire. Sa mère acquiesça et sourit à son tour alors qu'elle regardait Kurogane se fondre dans la lumière rouge. Le ninja regarda une dernière fois ses parents avant que lui et la lumière l'entourant ne disparaisse des noires étendues du purgatoire pour apparaître dans une petite forêt, aux cotés d'une personne pleurant appartenant à un mage blond nommé Fye…


End file.
